1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to faucet couplers for portable washing machines and more particularly to an improved coupler and method of assembling the coupler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior coupler art shows coupler assemblies having molded plastic housings with metal faucet coupler parts. These assemblies generally have metal retaining rings to retain faucet locking means in the metal coupler body and the retaining rings in turn are retained on the coupler body by "snap" ring devices. Prior coupler assemblies thus required more parts in addition to the basic coupler pieces to facilitate assembly. Thus it is believed that there remains a need for a faucet coupler which incorporates improved means and method for assembling and locking the retaining ring to the coupler body.